Romances and Realms
by sonic1133
Summary: A friend wrote this and it's her first. A young girl accidentally stumbles upon a portal to the realm of Mobius where the Sonic team lives. She meets a certain someone that makes her feel like she's SOMEONE. When she finds the way back home: Will she leave? Or will she stay with her true lover? True love meets an almost unreal world. Enjoy and no flaming!


**This is a story my friend wrote in a single night, hope you enjoy it! R&R (my friend also knows nothing what-so-ever about Sonic, so I have to walk my friend through the basic idea, but she is a great writer so I'm having her do this[this story was also her idea]) Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walk through the Quenton Valley, normally a routine deal for me, something felt different. There was an aura in the air, and it wasn't normal. The sky was a deep purple, and the sun hadn't even begun to set. I was heading home from school, winding through the deep sorrel cliffs of Quenton. All these cliffs were familiar to me; were, being the key word. Because now, there was a niche in the rocks, where I was sure there had never been before. I know, because I run my calloused hands over them every day.

I slid precariously through the petite opening. Now I was definitely sure this was never here before! For the sound of the waterfall rushing into the silvery pool, was immense. I could hear the water whirling loudly, it pounding in my ears. I looked up for the source of the liquid silver, questioning how such an intense flow could protrude from this unwelcoming desert. Up above me was the tranquil violet sky, slightly visible through a crack, from which the water poured.

The chasm was not known to have tons of water, but yet here I stood in this sudden cave, full of it. Then I noticed a slight shimmer underneath the already glittering water. Nothing about this afternoon was natural. I pulled out my Nikon to snap a picture for my level 3 photography class. Mrs. Dellon would be mesmerized by it's beauty. As my finger pressed the capture button, and the film began to copy the light image, I felt an unusual tugging. This tugging pulled at my very being. I could feel my soul disconnecting from the Earth. It was pain all over: limb ripping from chest and hip, ribs caving in. I blacked out. I couldn't handle it.

* * *

I woke up in a pool of water, choking and spitting water from my lungs. The puzzling thing was: I wasn't in the crevice with the waterfall and silvery pool. When the coughing fit was over, I looked up, wondering if I had died, or was dreaming. The sky above me was not purple, but a cerulean blue, almost cloudless. There were rolling hills, with deep lush green grass. Several shrubs outlined the lake in tufts, and beyond, a diverse forest. To the other side, a plain lay, where two figures frolic in the grass, almost as if they were playing hide and seek.

I reached up my hand to push my ginger bangs out of my face.

"Gahahhh!" I yelped in complete and udder terror. My hand was gloved, and all the shapes were wrong, as if I were in cartoon form. I moved slowly up my arms and notice they're bone-skinny. I work up to my shoulder and chest. Red tufts of fur lined my body, and I swiftly turned to the water, as a mirror reference. I was indeed, a red fox, shaped and molded as a cartoon. But it didn't feel unnatural. I was sporting a forest-green jacket and matching boots. I have to say... I looked great! A twin colored gemmed pin pulled back a chunk of my bangs.

I whipped around when I heard a noise. It was a faint whirring sound, coming from the wooded area. Emerging from the trees came a double-tailed fox,a color of what I can only describe as goldenrod or dandelion.

"Hey!" The fox called again, "Are you okay?"

I got up slowly and reached for my satchel; I always carried a knife in my bag. It wasn't there, my satchel, no protection... great!

"Are you okay?" He queried again, landing gently on the ground beside me. " What are you looking for? Can I help you?"

I looked at the ground, petrified. "I can't find my backpack! And I have no idea what's going on!" He took my face in his gentle gloved hand, lifting it up so he could get a clear look at me. "Let me see-" He just stopped speaking. As if rendered speechless. His blue eyes gazed unblinkingly into my green eyes for what only seemed like a second when he murmurs, "You're bleeding." He calls to another, then picks my limp body up. "We're gonna get you to my place, clean you up, and hopefully get everything situated for you."

A blue figure, almost like a porcupine comes up next to us. But he was a blur.

"This is Sonic. He's a hedgehog. He's going to run you up to my workshop. I'll meet you there." He places me in Sonic's arms. "Oh! I'm Tails by the way! Sorry, I wasn't thinking to introduce myself." And the next thing I know, the world is flying by me, and the only still thing is Sonic, and his steady being, running beneath me.

* * *

When everything begins to slow down, and I come to my senses, I'm laid on a bed with white linens and pillows. I'm breathing heavily and I make a smart remark at this Sonic character, "You know, you could have gotten me here a tad faster." The blue hedgehog chuckles and replies, with just as much fervor, "I'll try and remember that next time!"

The door groans carefully open, and Tails steps in, holding a box labeled 'Medicine'. Sonic nods at him and trots swiftly out of the room. Tails sets the box on the small table adjacent to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He pours some warm water into a bowl and presses a steaming cloth inside.

"Quite terrible actually." I cough again, the water had suppressed my lungs.

"What's your name?" Tails asks as he presses the cloth onto my head wounds.

"Annaleie" I whispered softly.

"That's beautiful," He commented, "Like you" he whispered inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part, Tails."

"What? Oh, I was whispering to myself. Here, hold still." Pushing my bangs back, Tails gently smears some plant smelling ointment above my eyebrow. He dresses it with what looks to be cotton. "Get some rest, I'll bring you dinner in a little bit" He leaves the room slowly, as if he didn't want to leave my side.

* * *

I awaken to a light touch. It is Tails, running his fingers through my hair, and replacing my hairpin. He unfastens the cotton, and applies more ointment,redressing the wound with even greater care as I wince. He sits on the very side of my bed cautiously, and I scoot over to welcome him in closer. Even that simple move leaves me gasping sharply.

"Shhh! I'm so sorry!" He leaps up off the edge of the bed with gossamer flight.

"No! It wasn't you Tails, it was me scooting over to make room for you to sit."

"Oh. Are you okay?" He sits back down as I nod my head. His white fingers lace themselves around my hand as he hands me a small bowl of broth with the other. It was still boiling in the center, fresh and hot. He grabs a spoon and places it in the bowl, catching some of the soup in the dip, and brings it to my lips. I slurp the strong liquid off the utensil and struggle to swallow. The portal from Quentin, to here, sucked all the strength and energy right out of me, leaving me with only pain and apathy. The golden fox feeds me spoonful after spoonful until all the broth has been drained out of the bowl, and my strength is rebuilding. But I'm now incredibly tired, and am so afraid to fall asleep. Nightmares, they'll come I'm sure, about the portal, and my family worrying.

Tails' fingers go slack as he moves to get up off the bed.

"No!" I pull his fingers back into the grip on my hand. "Don't leave, please! I couldn't stand being alone! Please?"

"Of course I'll stay." Without releasing our grasp, he pulls all the covers up to my furred chin, and tucks them tight to me.

"Tell me everything about you." I demand softly, " I wanna know."

As I sit there and listen to his calming voice, I hear stories of how his life became an adventure and how Sonic had taken him under his wing as his "Younger Brother". I eventually fell asleep hand in hand, and pressed up against the warm body of the only person I now fully trusted.

* * *

**This story is being written from 2 different places at once... sorry for the inconvenient wait for the next part to be uploaded.**


End file.
